


As Sweet as Candy

by msblossom20



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Evlynn, F/M, Fluff, couldn't resist, season 3-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msblossom20/pseuds/msblossom20
Summary: Flynn finds Eve at the Annex after another day of work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first ever drabble about Evlynn! I wrote many more, but this is the first I actually had the courage to post. I just watched the Syfy UK promo of the 3rd season, and couldn't resist that sweet kiss. I'm Evlynn trash, sorry. It's pure cliche/fluff between them, and what I thought about the promo. Hope you enjoy ;)

\- Did Stone give Jenkins the statue? - asked Flynn, as he entered the Annex.

  
\- No, it's still here. - answered Eve, who was sitting at the table they shared.

  
Flynn came closer, positioning himself behind her. He lowered himself a bit so he could take a better look at the wooden statue in front of his Guardian.

  
\- I still can't believe we did it. I mean, I was supposed to go there alone. But, instead, we dragged everybody down that tunnel, and it almost got us killed! If I had just finished the puzzle sooner...

  
\- We had a nice enough plan. - she smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek - You did great, Librarian. 

Baird looked at his big brown eyes, and he smiled softly. She loved how the small wrinkles under his eyes always appeared when he smiled.

 

\- Yeah, let's put this on its place. - he got up, and pointed his head slightly towards Jenkins lab.

  
Eve nodded while taking the object from the table. She placed it on the crook between her left upper arm and forearm. She rushed to the corridor door, stopping when she reached Flynn.

  
He took her right hand on his, and intertwined their fingers. They exchanged tired looks, a silent agreement that they should go right back home after everything was done. Their bodies were craving for a good night rest. Holding hands, the couple went slowly towards the caretaker's lab, happy to have saved the world once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment, I want to know what you thought about it. Xo, B.


End file.
